


His Butler, Handling Nightmares

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third night in the new built mansion after Ciel Phantomhive formed a contract with his demon butler Sebastian. Ciel wakes up, haunted by a nightmare and Sebastian is there to help him. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Handling Nightmares

His Butler, Handling Nightmares

It was the third night in the 'new' manor. Sebastian rebuilt the previous manor which had burned down. It was a replica that was so perfect, every nook and cranny was the same. It had made the ten-year-old Ciel more than surprised, even slightly frightened. Sebastian said he built it himself in the time Ciel was at his parent's grave. It made the boy wonder how strong his butler's powers were.

Sebastian had put him in bed. He had prepared a long white shirt for Ciel to wear to bed. The boy was still confused with the situation, he felt so much sadness and anger, and now the new butler and the house made him even more confused. Sebastian had saved him from dying and he knew the demon wanted his soul in return. It felt weird and his current situation was the only thing he could think about. Ciel could not sleep, only rolling from the one to the other side of the bed. Sebastian told him he was always there and if something was the matter, he could call him. He found Sebastian a little creepy, not knowing if the contract was just fake and that he would just eat him when he was asleep.

As Sebastian explained to Ciel, demons did not need sleep. Only sometimes to relax, it was simply a luxury. Thus, at night the butler sat at his desk, reading into information on the Funtom Company and their products. Ciel had told Sebastian that he wanted to continue his father's business besides their quest for the killers of his parents, which was the real reason of the contract. Sebastian was surprised by the boy's attitude. He was a fragile boy, trying to appear strong. The boy was already ordering him around like crazy, enjoying the power he had. And... he had named him after his dog. That brat. Besides the boy's behavior and the fact that he had not served a child before, he knew that the period serving Ciel Phantomhive would be very interesting.

'No, I cannot get away! I need to go to find my parents! Mother…..! F-father…! Where are you?! No please! Nooo!'

Ciel cried himself awake, tears rolling over his cheeks. He looked up, finding a confused face above him. Sebastian looked at him intensely.

'M-master, are you alright? I suddenly heard loud screaming from your bedroom.'

Ciel was shaking, not looking at Sebastian's face. He did not reply to his butler's question and after a while, still not saying anything, he turned around in bed facing away from the demon.

'Did a nightmare bother you, my lord?' Sebastian asked him. He had heard humans experience them sometimes, especially children.

'T-they are all dead. They are glaring at me...'

'But there is no one in the mansion other than you and me, my young master.' Ciel sighed as reply.

'Well then, perhaps you want a glass of water, young master?' There was a silence and it was clear that the boy was in thought.

'No…,' the boy began, thinking how to formulate his words. 'I- I want some warm milk with honey,' the boy said and hid is face in the pillow. He could not see the amused face on the demon's face. Ciel knew he was showing his weak side, while he wanted to appear strong in front of his new butler.

'Then, warm milk with honey it is.'

'A-and after that, stay…until I fall asleep,' Ciel said with his face in the pillow, still not looking at his butler.

'Yes, my lord,' Sebastian replied with a smirk on his face, bowed and left the bedroom to go to the kitchen.

It will be very interesting indeed.

\- END -


End file.
